


all tied up (and nowhere to go)

by MageMew



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Shibari, power bottom ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageMew/pseuds/MageMew
Summary: Nayuta and Ren experiment with shibari... but it's Nayuta who's tied up in the ropes.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	all tied up (and nowhere to go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinarello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinarello/gifts).



“It’s not too tight, right?”

“They feel loose.”

“Sorry,” Ren said, pulling on the rope a bit more. He watched the rope dig a bit more into Nayuta’s skin, the braided dark red ropes standing out nicely against the yet-marked skin. For his first time actually tying a person up and not just practicing on a pillow or his own arm, it wasn’t too bad at all. He finished the knot on the wrist, watching Nayuta’s fingers tense up a little at the initial tightness. Ren ran his finger over Nayuta’s palm, watching it flinch again, despite Nayuta staying still for the most part. Then again, he really couldn’t move too much, even if he wanted to.

“I think I’m finished,” Ren said, admiring the cage of rope he tied. “Are you sure it’s not too tight?”

“... They’re supposed to be tight.” Nayuta tried to glare at him over his shoulder, but it felt a bit at odds with the ropes holding him in place. 

“You’re right, sorry,” Ren let out a small laugh. “I just don’t want to hurt you too much.” He finally moved around to the front again, giving himself a moment to just admire Nayuta. The ropes were tied in a diamond pattern on the front, the red ropes digging into his skin deeper now that they were fully secured. While some of the diamonds were uneven in size, it was still quite pretty to look at, a pattern across his chest and ending right before his legs. Of course, the ropes were just a small part of it; seeing the man who he tied in them was what he was  _ really  _ enjoying. Even with his arms tied behind his back and the ropes seeming to highlight his erect cock, there was still an air of defiance that he had, like he could slip out of his binds at any time, his eyes watching Ren’s every move like a hawk. Of course, this was mitigated a bit with the obvious effort he was putting in to stay as still as he could, trying not to fight against the ropes, and with the flush creeping down his neck. 

“Are you gonna actually do something?” Nayuta growled. He probably wasn’t very comfortable with the knots digging into his skin, and an erection he couldn’t do anything about himself. Ren smiled, a little apologetically, cupping Nayuta’s face with one hand before kissing him. It was a pretty deliberately slow kiss, lips overlapping as Ren dragged his hand down Nayuta’s chest, feeling the ropes stand out against skin. He brushed his thumb against his nipple, and felt Nayuta’s breath stutter, reflexively trying to pull away from the kiss. Ren really tried his best not to laugh, but it was cute, he couldn’t help letting a small, breathy laugh out. Nayuta glared at him, but Ren just moved down a little to kiss his jaw while he was playing with his nipple. He could feel Nayuta’s jaw tensing up as he rubbed it, keeping himself as quiet as he could, his pride not letting him make any sounds. Ren started to move down, leaving a trail of kisses on his neck, his hand moving down too. His hand stopped on his thigh, but not touching his dick, not yet. He felt Nayuta struggle against his bonds, being unable to move his hands to do anything about it. Ren kept leaving his trail, going further and further down. He stopped at his nipple, gently licking and sucking on it, his face occasionally brushing against the ropes. He could hear Nayuta growling softly, trying to stop himself from making any lewder noises. It was clear he was torn between hating the lack of control he had, and loving exactly what Ren was doing. 

“Nanahoshi,” Nayuta growled, impatience obvious in his voice. Ren pulled himself away, just enough to look up at Nayuta. Even in the dim lighting of the bedroom, he could see that Nayuta’s pupils were wider now, and the flush had grown even deeper. The ropes were already starting to leave their mark, some of the knots that had shifted out of place were already showing off marked skin, a red that would only grow in color the more he tried to fight against the bonds. His mouth was parted, his chest rising and falling steadily in it’s cage. Ren smiled.

“Do you want me to keep going?” Ren asked, sincerely.

“Shut up,” Nayuta said, instinctively trying to move his arm but just jerking his body a little instead. “Stop talking and do something more useful with your mouth.”

Ren nodded, licking his lips as his head turned down to Nayuta’s cock. But instead of going any further down, he actually stood up. Nayuta groaned in irritation, but Ren simply kissed him, short and sweet, before going to get the lube out of the bedside drawer. He came back just a second later, kissing Nayuta again as he undid the button on his own jeans.

“I’ll prepare myself for you,” Ren said once he pulled away. “All you have to do is watch.”

“I don’t really have a choice,” Nayuta said, rolling his eyes. Ren just smiled, sinking down onto his knees, in front of his cock, as he pulled down his own pants, just enough to free his half hard cock and asshole. He quickly got to work on Nayuta’s cock, lips wrapping around just the head at first, tongue swirling around the slit. He heard Nayuta let out a small sigh, glad to finally have his dick touched at all. Ren was going quite slow, bobbing his head slowly down Nayuta’s length. Even without looking at him fully, he could still feel Nayuta fighting against the knots, maybe wanting to at least move his hand into Ren’s hair, but he couldn’t. While Ren’s mouth was completely occupied, eyes fluttering closed, he popped open the cap of the lube with one hand, and poured a generous amount onto the fingers of his other hand. He guided his fingers to his own asshole, and started to gently stretch himself out. Even though he was now at the base of Nayuta’s cock, working his throat around the length, he was still going slow. Slow enough that he could tell some of those breathy growls were ones of irritation and impatience, but they were mixed in with small sighs of pleasure, holding back anything more lewd-sounding. Ren was determined to hear something more than just his attempts to hold back. He carefully took his mouth almost completely off his cock, up back to the head, until only his tongue was making contact with it, and locked eyes with Nayuta. Then, when he was sure Nayuta was giving him his full attention, his mouth sank back down onto his cock, down to the base again, keeping his eyes locked on him the whole time. Nayuta knew the game he was playing, and while he refused to let himself make any noise, Ren could see how hard he was tensing his jaw, how purposefully still he was keeping himself, how tightly he was grasping onto what little control he had left in this situation. If Ren was able to laugh, he would’ve, but all he could manage was a sharp exhale through his nose. 

Ren finally removed his mouth fully off of Nayuta, his own breathing heavier. He had felt like he had prepped himself enough, and so he fully removed his jeans, standing up, and straddled Nayuta.

“Bareback tonight?” Nayuta asked, almost casually if his face wasn’t a similar shade of red to the ropes.

“I want to feel every bit of you inside me,” Ren said, running his clean hand through Nayuta’s hair. “Are you ready?” he asked. He felt like he should’ve been more nervous, but for some reason, looking at Nayuta, he felt calm.

“Just hurry up,” Nayuta said.

Ren smiled, leaning in to gently kiss Nayuta. As he did, he carefully guided Nayuta’s cock to his entrance. And without warning, pushed himself onto him.

Nayuta broke the kiss, letting out a sudden, breathy gasp, before quickly shutting his mouth before any other sounds could be made out of it. Ren didn’t waste any time after that, closing the distance between their lips once again, as pushed himself onto more and more of his length. His tongue found its way into Nayuta’s mouth as he was getting used to being filled, filled so completely. This was far from his first time, but every time it still felt just a little strange, he still had to hope Nayuta would go a bit slower than maybe either of them wanted to.

But Nayuta wasn’t the one setting the pace right now, was he? He couldn’t. Ren was free to go as slowly as he wanted. And slowly he went, not even getting fully seated as he started to move a little, up and down, getting more used to the sensation, bit by bit. Now that his arms were closer to Nayuta’s, he could feel how hard he was actually struggling against his bonds here. He could tell, all Nayuta wanted was to be free from the ropes and to grab Ren, maybe pin him down, and pick up the pace already. But Ren pretended not to notice. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was being so playful with Nayuta tonight, but it was fun. It was a lot more fun than he thought. 

Ren finally broke off the kiss, and was now halfway down Nayuta’s length. He saw how irritated Nayuta was, not being able to do a damn thing to make him go faster, but the lust burned hot just behind his eyes. 

In fact, as slow as he was purposefully going, Ren couldn’t wait, either.

Without warning, he sank himself down the rest of the way, and for a few moments, had to just sit there, grabbing onto Nayuta as the sensations became much more intense. Nayuta, too, suddenly seized up with the sudden drop, a gasp escaping him before he could stop.

“Fuck, Nanahoshi,” Nayuta said, when he was able to form words again, “Next time you do that, give me a little bit of warning.”

“Sorry,” Ren said, “I couldn’t wait anymore.”

“If you were really that impatient, you’d start moving already.”

“Right.” Ren didn’t even wait after that, as he started to move, getting himself to such an angle where it was hitting the spot every time that made his vision go a little whiter. His still partially lubed hand went to his own cock, as he started to jack himself off. At this rate, he wasn’t going to last much longer. And judging by the low growl Nayuta was making, an obvious ploy to hide anything resembling a moan, Nayuta was close to the edge, too.

“Don’t hold back,” Ren said, lips mere centimeters away from Nayuta’s. “Cum inside me.”

He wasn’t expecting Nayuta’s instincts to finally override his pride. 

With that permission fully given, Nayuta was the one who closed the gap between their lips this time, and Ren could feel the moan swallowed up in the kiss as he released inside of him, the hot seed splashing inside of him. That’s what pushed Ren over the edge, with a moan of his own that almost covered up Nayuta’s, the cum splashing onto their stomachs, and quite a bit onto the ropes. 

For a few seconds, all either of them could do was breath, the kiss having been broken. In the warm, post orgasm glow, Ren could feel himself getting a little bit tired…

“Oi, don’t fall asleep on me,” Nayuta said, bringing Ren back down closer to reality. “Get these ropes the hell off me.”

“Ah, sorry, Nayuta-kun,” Ren said, giving him a quick kiss before lifting himself off him… hm, maybe going without a condom when he couldn’t immediately clean himself up wasn’t the smartest idea. But he was willing to ignore that (for now), as he tried to find where he could undo the first knot.

“Sorry, this might take a second…”   
“Don’t waste time trying to figure it out. Just get a box cutter or something.”

“But don’t you wanna use these ropes on me next time?”

Nayuta could only respond with a ‘tch’, and Ren smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise, I am posting two fics in one day and of course the second fic today is smut HAHA.   
> This fic is for my dear, dear friend pinarello, and this was supposed to be uploaded around her birthday, but uh time got away from me, so now it's her Christmas gift! MERRY CHRISTMAS, YA FILTHY ANIMAL /LH


End file.
